Talk:Cania Stones
Objectives This probably isn't the best place to discuss this but I need to vent. *frustrated* All new quests don't have steps. The "title" of the quest step compared to the older quests is just the quest name. It looks much better with Objectives, as it is displayed in the questbook. Please consider making an exception for newer quests or quests with only one step. I will continue editing in Objectives with new quests regardless of how this is handled because it looks more professional. Feel free to go back and fill up new quests I enter and the 20+ quests I've already entered in to your liking. Do what you want with the title, that's none of my business. If you don't know what the step is named remeber: Be redundant and repeat the quest title. That's how the top displays quests compared to older quests. This rant isn't meant to start a fight, it's more of a call to action to change the quest-template. Ankama has changed the way they handle quests, the wiki should too. I don't even think they make quests with steps anymore, or at least I couldn't find any in my questbook. An alternative template could have something similar to (no formatting for talk page): Heading 2 Objectives (all quests) Heading 3 Step 1: (if steps are available) Queststep Dialog Heading 3 Step 2: (older with multiple quests) Queststep Dialog That way the template could incorporate both the new quests and the older quests that are being phased out with updates. I realize that the purpose of templates is to provide a basic outline to work with and to keep all similar articles similar, but a rigid template only creates more problems than it solves. The solution, of course, is to have a more flexible template. Specifically mentioning steps in the template only ruins the outline for quests that do not have steps. Masive (talk) 21:27, December 27, 2016 (UTC) : Hello there, Catwater here. I'm glad you posted this. I actually addressed this with Gravestorm yesterday. The title "Objectives" is really the only thing they added, it doesn't change much, but we do need the quest title (as it can be completely different then the name of the quest). After doing some research, they do STILL have the step system. It's not a huge change that needs to happen right now, it can be incorporated and changed later. : However, I happen to agree with you, about it looking more professional (I'm all for that), and well, it follows the format of the game, but template changes are kind of an admin / group decisional change. These template discussions should be continued/posted on Gravestorm's talk page, or you can join the Dofus discord, (which is more fast) for contacting, me (Orchid), Gravestorm, and Keij. : Futhermore, I also have made posts on your talk page regarding some things you asked about, (italics) I was wondering if you have seen them. Lots of things are changing in Dofus right now, and as is, the wiki will change, in time. Until the next one. Catwater (talk) 13:38, December 28, 2016 (UTC)